


In The Midst Of Want

by A_R_Nicoletti



Category: Fast & Furious (2009), Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Cars, F/F, Implied Relationships, Kitchen Sex, Light BDSM, Lust, Mentioned Brian O'Conner - Freeform, Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_R_Nicoletti/pseuds/A_R_Nicoletti
Summary: 'I shivered, distracted with the way her body felt against mine, losing myself in the feeling of her lips so so dangerously close to my own. How could I reply when one movement of my lips would brush them against hers?'





	

**Author's Note:**

> There aren’t enough Letty/Mia fics so guess who is here to fix it!  
> Basically it’s like… if Mia had never gotten with Brian, Letty never got with Dom. Dom and Brian are together, Letty and Mia are unestablished at the start, and it’s sort of an alternate universe.

Letty was a mean driver, all smirks and dark laughs and sex on legs basically. I’d always thought that her and my brother were going to end up together, but then he’d fucked O’Conner in a one night stand that ended up as a relationship, and suddenly I felt that maybe I’d have a chance. A chance to be with Letty.

 

But I never made a move on her, it went on for months and I just couldn’t bring myself to tell her that I liked her, she’d smirk and I’d blank and just want to drop to my knees and please her. There were many nights I could hear her, her voice floating through my open window from where she was tuning a car with Dom and Brian in the garage, and I couldn’t help myself.

 

Those were the nights I muffled my soft cries in my pillows, reaching orgasm whenever I’d hear her laugh or groan something about the car they were working on. Leticia Ortiz was my weakness.

 

“Hey Chicka, what you workin on?” I looked up at Mia’s voice. She was covered in grease, low cut singlet giving me an eyeful of cleavage and ass-hugging jeans hanging low on her hips.

 

“Just the designs for the old supra the boys picked up the other day, they wanted me to figure out the paint job and interior for it” I mumbled through my response, looking back down to my rough sketch of the car.

 

Letty whistled lowly, walking behind me and leaning over my shoulder to take a look.

 

“Neat job Mia, you should do one for my car”

 

I hid a small blush, swallowing at her close proximity.

 

“Oh… yeah I can do that”

 

Her hands rested on my shoulders, thumbs rubbing into them slowly.

 

“Ease up babe, why you so tense” I supressed a shudder, she always noticed everything.

 

“Just tired Letty” and at least it wasn’t a lie, I’d been up late listening to the sound of her voice and getting off on it again.

 

She wrapped her arms around me, my head cushioned by her breasts.

 

“You go to bed earlier than the rest of us” I practically smirked then. “What’ve you been doing to make you to tired then Mia, why don’t you tell me hmmm?”

 

I blushed, standing.

 

“I-I need to give these designs to Dom, excuse me” And with that I rushed from the kitchen.

 

I heard her chuckle as I left the house, and my brother looked at me from the car he was fixing up, looking concerned.

 

“Mia are you oka-“ I shoved the papers at him, feeling stupidly flustered and completely ridiculous.

 

“Th-they’re finished I-I need to go grocery shopping be home later”

 

****

A few hours later I’d just finish putting away the groceries when Mia walked into the kitchen, now clean and wearing a pair of black shorts with a white singlet, no bra.

 

“The others went out” She commented quietly, leaning against the door frame and looking at me.

 

“It’s already 10pm, why so late?”

 

Letty shrugged, starting to walk towards me.

 

“Said they would be out till late tomorrow, I don’t know where they went, don’t really care either”

 

Suddenly she was in front of me, body pressed against mine. I was backed against the kitchen wall, her fingers tangled in my hair.

 

“So you going to answer my question now babe? Why so tired?”

 

I shivered, distracted with the way her body felt against mine, losing myself in the feeling of her lips so so dangerously close to my own. How could I reply when one movement of my lips would brush them against hers?

I didn’t need to reply though, because her spare hand pulled me hard against her by the small of my back.

 

“Is this what you want Mia? You want me to kiss you?”

 

I whimpered softly, my eyes shutting and she tugged my hair.

 

“Answer me.”

 

I trembled.

 

“Y-yes fuck I want it, I want you Letty”

 

“Good girl” she whispered, and suddenly she was kissing me.

 

It wasn’t a soft kiss, no it was hard, rough, commanding and fuck it felt good. My hands clung to her singlet and her hand moved from my lower back to my ass, grabbing it roughly as her teeth bit into my lower lip.

I found myself moaning, arching into her tight hold and breathing faster. She gripped both hands to my ass, urging me up and without a thought I jumped up, wrapping my legs around her slim waist.

 

“Fuck, good girl, fuck you feel so good pressed against me baby” She growled in my ear, slamming me onto the clear kitchen table, pressing my back into the smooth wood.

 

“O-oh god Letty please I need your touch” I whimpered, shivering as she smirked down at me while her hands made fast work of my shirt.

 

Letty pressed her face into my breasts, I hadn’t been wearing a bra due to the overwhelming hear of the day, but now the cool air blew over my peaked nipples, causing me to gasp a little. Her mouth found one of my nipples with ease in the low kitchen lighting, sucking unexpectedly hard and I arched into her mouth, moaning weakly as pleasure shot down to my core. Letty’s nails pressed into my waist, digging in and drawing out a gasped plea, the rougher she got the more turned on I felt.

 

“You like this Mia? You like it when I’m rough with you? Tell me what you want, you look so hot, helpless on the kitchen table” She hissed as she pulled down my shorts and black underwear.

 

“L-letty… please, p-please I want you to be rough I-it feels good p-please-“

 

Her hand landed on the side of my thigh hard and I arched again, keening.

 

“Fuck it turns me on to hear you beg and moan for me, been wanting this for so long, been wanting you. You always looked so innocent, but you’re not art you, what do you do every night, hmm? Tell me the truth and I’ll continue”

 

I groaned, clutching the edge of the table.

 

“I-I touch myself, l-listening to you t-talking in the garage” I choked out, too turned on to be embarrassed.

 

Her hands grip my thighs, yanking me closer to her and her lips press against my stomach, ghosting downwards over my skin.

 

Her fingers slipped into my slit and I heard her groan.

 

“You’re so hot and wet, so fucking sexy”

 

I mewled in reply, cursing when she pressed on my clit.

It was a solid touch but it has me shaking, I knew I wasn’t going to last long, I wasn’t even going to try to last either.

Seconds later she was slipping a finger into me, murmuring dirty things against my skin, a glossy sheen of sweat coating me due to the hot weather of summer. I couldn’t help the moan that escaped me, or the way my body twisted into her touch. I slowly went more and more crazy, unable to process a single thought as I felt her play my body to her rhythm, sliding another finger into me as she pushed them back and forth. Every brush of her fingers against the sensitive bundle of nerves within me pushed me closer to the edge, and the last thing I could say coherently was-

 

“I love you” She whispered in my ear, and I came with a force that nearly had me blacking out.

 

“I-i-I love y-you too!”


End file.
